What will I do now?
by Hollywoodlove09
Summary: Based on Season 7 eric and sookie. This is my first True blood story. all past history is still true but I will not be keeping to the story line of the show now. How will Sookie deal with Alcide being dead and Eric dying
1. Chapter 1

AN. So this is my fisrt TRUE BLOOD story and it's based on Season 7 But I'm not going to really stick to the story line and it is focused on SOOKIE, ERIC AND BILL. there will be a little character contact with others but I'm not confident in my self enough to write more then one character plot in a story. Hope you all enjoy please review and also please note my grammer is not always the best I'm fully aware I don't need to be told inless it's Name miss spellings I get enough of that on my other story. So i hope you can look past the wrong Knew/New or Threw/though and enjoy my story.

Chapter 1.

ERIC POV

It had been three days since Alcide had died and Eric had shown up. He didn't understand how she could be with wolf and not him but he excepted that she was hurting. Eric decided to put his hunt for Sarah Newlin on hold a few days to look after Sookie. He had went to say goodbye to her two days ago and her brother informed him she wouldn't let anyone in her room or except food, she had done nothing but lay in the cubby and cry. Bill of course decided he would respect her and give her time to mourn but Eric thought Bill was an idiot and decided to take it upon himself to keep an eye on Sookie. He would sit on the floor across from her bed from sun down to sunrise, he had yet to sleep more then a few hours each night since he had gotten to her. It surprised him when the only change to it had been a lock on the doors. The room was exactly as he left it except he did noticed the sheets smelled like they had been freshly washed and the book he left there now had two bookmarks. Eric was sitting on the bed next to sookie as he watched her sleep when he heard the slightest of sounds. Not wanting to worry her he let her sleep while he went to look around, he wasn't sure if she heard him leave, hell he wasn't sure she knew he was there but it didn't matter. Walking around the house trying to find a scent or something that might of caused the noise he realised the further from sookie he got the less he heard it. Eric ran as fast as he could back to Sookies side and listened intensly till he heard it again. Not believeing his ears he called Pam down, she had chose to stay at Comptons to be close and spent everynight at Sookies keeping an eye on Eric. "What Eric?"

"Oh come on Pam don't be so moody, at least Jason's feeding you."

"Yes well I'd be happier if Sookie fed me,." Eric gave her a look and she knew now was not the time "I'm joking. Now what do you want?"

"Listen carefully, do you hear a noise?"

"What kind of noise?"

"Just listen, if you hear it aswel then you will know." Pam listened for a few minutes the she turned to Eric with a stunned face

"So you hear it to?"

"But is it wolf or fairy? Does sookie even Know?"

"I don't think she does. I mean if she knew she was pregnate she would eat, right?"

"Eric this proves she has moved on, so can we now move on? You know look for a cure!"

"You expect me to leave her alone with a child?"

"She has Compton, he use to have children I'm sure he will be plenty helpful. What do you expect to happen now? You gonna play papa to a wolf?"

"Pam Leave!"

"Fine! But let me remind you, you are no good to her dead and that child might end up being more trouble then either of them are worth."

Eric sat himself next to Sookie just watching her and listening to the life inside her. Would she want him around? Did she know about the baby? Would she keep the baby? So many questions and Sookie was the only one who could answer them. He decided he would give her one more day of grief and then it was time for them to talk. For now he needed to take car eof some business.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Eric had been gone all day and when he returned in the night Jason had told Eric that Sookie again spent all day in the cubby and still had not eatin anything. Everyone was getting worried and had no idea what to do. Jessica tried to speak to her but Sookie threatened to use her light if she did not leave. She had not been like this since Eric left. Sookie spent a week in bed when she feared that Eric was dead, Alcide had been the one to get her threw that but now everyone figured she would be sad but Sookie would be so happy to see Eric she would be ok, or at least ok enough to not hide in her room again. Eric asked everyone to leave for the night let him try and speak to Sookie everyone but Bill agreed so Jason no longer conserned with being polite and only worried about Sookie uninvited him from the house, figured if Erics plan didn't work he could invite Bill in tomorrow.

Eric spent sometime cleaning up the house not wanting Sookie to be distracted from what he wanted to say and also knowing seeing her house so dirty would upset her. Alcides father had already come and collected his stuff telling Sookie he would keep it till she was ready to go threw it. So Eric tired to move stuff to cover up the spots where his stuff had been. Once food was done and the house was clean Eric went down to the cubby, he was still unsure why Sookie was even hiding in the cubby not her room, but he guessed it made since not wanting to be in the room they shared together "Sookie my fairy, we need to talk?" she did not reply

"Sookie you need to get up and eat, this is not good for you."

"Eric leave me alone!"

"No I will not do that, I have left you alone for four days it's time we talk."

"You did not leave me alone, you sat on the floor hovering, Bill knocked every half hour to see if I was ok, maybe you guys didn't get that I want to be alone."

"Sookie I get it Alcide died, your sad and you have the right to be but there is something we must discuss and it can not wait."

"Eric I already know your sick, I already know your going after Sarah Newlin, Bill told me. Maybe he was hoping I would try and stop you."

"That was not what I wanted to talk about but it's good to know you care."

"Not like I could stop you, so why waste my time. Now will you leave?" Sookie was being so distant it wasn't the Sookie Eric knew and loved at all.

"Sookie we need to talk and it's not about me."

Sookie sat up in her bed to look at Eric, it looked like it took all the energy she had just to do it. "God why am I so tired, all I've done is sleep. I mean yeah I'm sad about Alcide but this isn't nearly as bad as I felt last time but I just can't get up or find the energy to move."

"Last time Sookie?"

Sookie looked at Eric realising he knew nothing about what happened when she thought he was dead "Oh nothing I'm just tired, what do you want to talk about?"

"Sook there is a reason why your so tired and I not sure how to tell you."

"Eric please just get to it. Go back to non caring, heartless Eric for a minute and spit it out." Eric felt a sting by her words the loss of Alcide had turned her bitter and he had know idea how to help.

"Alright fine. Sookie your pregnate."

Sookies face went ghost white and she fellt sick there was no way she was pregante. "NO NO NO your lying, there is no way you could even know that if I didn't."

"Sookie I can hear the babys heartbeat, I heard it last night and Pam confirmed. It's why you still smell like the wolf."

"THE WOLF HAS A NAME AND ITS ALCIDE! I SMELL LIKE HIM BECAUSE HE LIVED IN THIS HOUSE, HE SLEPT WITH ME!"

"OK I'm sorry but what I meant was you smell of him like he's on you now, not around you. Sookie I promise you if your took a test it would prove me right."

Sookie broke down into sobs of tears "Eric I can't be pregnate, Alcide is dead how can I raise a baby on my own? OH MY what is this baby even going to be? I can't do this I'm not ready to be a mom this baby will die."

Eric was shocked to hear Sookie speak this way. This was not the first death she had experienced and he knew she loved Alcide but know idea she loved him this much, know idea his death would kill her to. He had no idea on how to save her, to bring her back to her light. "I'll let you be Sookie but please try and eat, I brought you soup and orange juice. If for nothing else eat it for the baby. I'll send Bill up, I have to make leaving arrangements with Pam." Eric walked out the room closing the door behind him, he figured there was clearly nothing he could do for Sookie and she seemed like she rather him be gone so maybe now would be a good time to do that. As he was about to leave he could hear the sobs of Sookie grow stronger.

As Eric walked down the stairs he came face to face with a house full of people. Pam stood in the back with a sad look on her face. Bill and Jason stood in front of Eric demanding answers while Jessica and Willa just watched everything unfold.

"Did you say Sookie is pregante?"

"Yes Jason that's what I said. Bill maybe you should go upstairs and see she's Ok, you two have seem to grow close again." Eric sounded sad and Pam knew it was time to get her maker out of that house. "ERIC! We need to leave."

Eric sat with Pam outside the house just wanting a few minutes to clear his mind before they left. He listened as Sookie screamed for Bill to leave her alone, he listened as she cried her heart out, as she threw things around her room. Eric didn't know how to help her but he did know she didn't want him there so he decided that was one wish he could respect.

SOOKIE POV

Sookie sat in the destroyed cubby on the floor looking at the distruction around her, she had thrown the blankets threw the picture Eric had of them together at the wall. Bill had come down an hour ago to check on her, he tried to be kind and comfort her but he wasn't who she wanted. When he refused to leave and Sookie got angry, she used her light to blast him against the wall. She felt bad after words but she had enough of everyone looking at her with sympathy one minute and then looking at her like all the pain was her fault the next. What was Sookie meant to do when everyone she loved either died or went away. How was she gonna keep this baby from dying? She decided along time ago she wouldn't love Eric because the loss of him would be to great and then hed died anyways, or at least she thought he did. When Eric showed up at Bills sick she for a moment felt like the light she was missing had been found and then she saw the black viens on his chest and she felt like she was the one dying. Everyone figured she shut down because of Alcide and maybe a part of her did, she always thought Alcide like Eric was immortale. Alcide was so strong and tough nothing could hurt him and then he was gone. But truth be told Sookie couldn't deal with Eric. She spent a week in bed when she thought he was dead, she tried to kill her self but Bill had stopped her and locked her in her bedroom. The thought of actaully watching Eric die was not something she was willing to deal with or could handle for that matter. Now to top it all off she was pregnate and alone. No Alcide to see his child to grow. No Eric to fix things when she messes up.

There was a knock at the door and Sookie wiped her face hoping it was Eric

"Come in."

"Sookie? It's Pam."

"Oh hi Pam, what can I do for you?"

"Oh Sookie always the southern bell. Eric just wanted me to drop some stuff off to you and then I'm off to meet him. "

"Meet him? Isn't he staying here?"

"No Sook, were going to look for Sarah Newlin. Eric want's revenge and I'm hoping she knows a cure to save him."

"So Eric has left and I might not see him again?"

Pam didn't know if it was because Eric was dying or because she actually felt bad for Sookie but for once in all the time they knew each other Pam felt something towards Sookie, and she hated it. "Sookie I don't do the girlfriends thing so can we just move on? Eric wants you to have the extra card to his main bank account for anything you or the baby need and in the next few weeks you will be contacted by myself or our lawyer to sign papers which will make you the benefactor to Erics money and property if he should die."

"But Pam what about you? That should be yours not mine."

"Oh sweet sweet Sookie, I have all the money and homes I need. Eric want's you and this baby to be safe so maybe no more trying to save everyone."

Sookie smiled she finally got it, Pam did care in her own way. "Pam you tell Eric I will only except his help if he tries his best to return and if he cant do that with a cure then he at least returns to spend his final days with me. It's the least he could do for putting me threw this twice."

Sookies face was nothing but sadness "I will do my best. And Sook here is a phone, it has my number in it should you need anything. Goodbye Sookie."

"Wait!" Sookie took a deep breath and focused on a wall no where near Pam "Do you think Eric would be a good father?"

"Sookie what are you trying to say?"

"I know the baby is Alcides and my child will know that but If I'm honest with my self if I can't have Alcide here to help raise his child then..."

"Sook I don't know what to say. Can I ask you a question?" Sookie only nodded still not making eye contact "Why did you lock your self in the cubby of all places? I mean shouldn't you be in your room morning Alcide not Eric's?"

"I don't know it started after I thought he died and then when ever I felt like I needed space I would come down here to sleep, it was like my own safe place no one ever dared to come down here and if I'm honest maybe it's not only Alcide I'm mourning."

Sookie listened to the door shut behind Pam and she couldn't help but feel over whelmed with sadness. She knew that was the last time she would speak to Pam until Eric died and from now on it was just her and this baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been three weeks since Eric and Pam had left. Sookie received no contact except a gift for the baby from each place they had been to. Pam always put a note in filling Sookie in on how Eric was doing.

Sookie had decided to quit working at the bar because she wanted to be ready for the baby. Andy's fairy friend had his daughters in just a couple weeks and Sookie had no idea how long she would be pregnant for being only half fairy but she was at least a month in a half and she looked three months pregnant and it scared her. She feared she would not be ready in time. Sookie loved her grandmothers house but she decided it might be time to update it a little bit and now with the money she had Sookie decided to paint the inside, redo a few rooms and make the entire house light tight just in case Pam ever came back to visit.

Eric and Pam were now in California looking for Sarah so far they had found nothing and Eric was growing weaker by the day. Pam wished she could save him but she feared he would not live this time. As they sat out side the beach house Eric rented, Pam decided now was the time to open up to Eric.

"Eric you only have a short amount of time left and we have no clue where Sarah is, why don't we just go back to Bon Temps and spend your final time with Sookie?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Eric you can lie all you want but I know you and you miss the fairy. Why else would you be baby shopping every time we stop in a new state?"

"That means nothing. And I will not return to Sookie, I will not let her watch me die and feel her pity."

"Yeah because pity is what she feels." Pam was growing angry with Eric's lack of fight she needed something to get him to try and survive. "You know for being a thousand years old your an idiot."

"Watch it Pam!"

"No! I'm sick of watching you sit here like a coward, you hardly look for a cure, you wont tell Sookie how you really feel. God If you were like this when we met I would of never asked to be turned."

"Sookie has Bill and a new baby, there is no room or need for me. And maybe after a 1000 years I'm ready to die."

"Well I'm not and either is Sookie. Hell she wants you to be a father!"

Eric looked at Pam shocked he clearly must of miss heard her. "A what?"

"Yes Eric Sookie wants to play house with you and raise that fur ball of a child she is going to have as your own, but your head is so far up your own ass that you don't see it. See any of it."

"Pam I'm dying I don"t have time for cryptic shit now what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe if you had not run off on everyone and stayed away when you got sick you would know that Sookie spent weeks in bed not eating or sleeping when Warlow died and we could no longer walk in the sun, because she thought you died. The only reason she dated the wolf was because he wasn't a vampire and she refused to date any other vampire. Now she gets told your sick and your leaving and she spends days in bed again until you tell her she is pregnant in which case she decides to ask me if you would make a good father. The fairy loves you and your to busy dying to realize it."

"How do you know all this, you left after I did."

"I kept in contact with Jessica so I could keep an eye on Tara with out her knowing and she would fill me in on everything else, always asking have I found you yet, said Sookie locked her self in your cubby not allowing anyone in. Sookie got so weak at one point they had to force feed her Jessica's blood."

Eric for once had nothing to say, he thought all her sadness was for the wolf never for him. But the constant question of why she slept in the cubby was finally answered and it made him feel a little smug, lets face it the wolf must of hated that. Eric sat alone in silence fore hours thinking about everything Pam had said. About Willa and Pam and the life they could have together. In his human days he had always hoped to be a father could he maybe be one now?

Eric walked back into the house to find Pam who of course was shopping online, he figured it was for more clothes. "Alright time to start again. Sarah's parents, we start there. Find the information we need and we leave tomorrow at first dark."

"What about Sookie?"

"I will not return to her just to die. I either find a cure and return or I don't return at all."

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Sookie was meant to be about two and a half maybe three months pregnant but she was looking to be more like six months. The fairy in her might be half but it was strong. The house had been redone from top to bottom with only the outside looking the same. Sookie found out she was having a girl, she was using Dr. Ludwig due to the concern of what she was having but Dr. Ludwig said they would not know until the baby came out, all they did know was it was a girl. The baby's room had been done out in pinks, oranges and yellows with lots of flowers she tried to make it look as much like the fairy world as she could. Her room had also been done over she bought a new king size bed with tall bed post that she hung fabric from. Her room was decorated in blues and gold with touches of Viking art threw out she looked for Viking art for weeks figuring it was the best way to remember Eric. She even redid the guest room and made her kitchen more modern. The living room still had her grandmothers feel to it but she updated the furniture to match the cubby doors which had been sealed shut. She couldn't bring her self to go down there anymore knowing Eric was probably already dead but she couldn't get rid of it or let anyone else use it, especially now that the whole house was made light tight. Willa had moved out of Tara's mothers and into Sookie's. Bill had begged Sookie to move in with him for her and the babys safety but she refused to live a life of fear, even though she did agree having a vampire close might be good so when Willa became homeless it worked out perfect. Willa wouldn't tell Sookie but she moved in for her own reasons. Willa knew in the vampire world Eric was her maker/father and Pam was her sister so in her eyes that made Sookie her mother or at least step mother. Willa always thought Eric and Sookie would end up together so the least she could do for her dying maker was protect the one he loved.

For Sookie life was pretty normal and maybe just a little boring but at least for once she wasn't fighting for her life. The gifts had stopped from Eric about two weeks ago and A large sum of money was put into her account. Everyone took this as a sign Eric had died or was close to dying. Willa couldn't feel Eric which meant he was dead or determined to block her out which was easier now that he had released her.

**MEANWHILE...**

Eric and Pam had managed to track down Sarah Newlin about two weeks ago hiding out in Texas with mommy and daddy. After days of torture which Pam saw as pointless, they could of glamoured her then killer. Pam normally loved a good torture but Eric was growing very sick now, but they finally got the cure. Sarah told them they had made a cure just in case the Hep V started infecting the humans and it was in the vampire camps labs still, she was hoping to get there before anyone found her and destroy it. Eric finally decided to glamour her to make sure she was telling the truth which she was in fact doing, so Eric decided to toy with her a bit more.

"Sarah you told me the truth and for that I'm going to let you live."

"You have got to be fucking kidding." Pam was angry at Eric's words more then she had ever been.

"Oh thank you Jesus." Sarah cried out in relief.

"Yes Sarah I would start preying to Jesus because I wont kill you, but I am going on T.V. to inform the world of the cure and inform them of who created it. So no I wont kill you, but I don't speak for all of my kind.'

Pam and Eric took off into the sky leaving Sarah in fear. The cure was so close to being theirs. Maybe Eric could really go home to Sookie. But could he be a father? Could he remake the life him and Pam had, did he want to?


End file.
